My Brother's Enemy
by Tenshi Nikki
Summary: Loki X Reader X Avengers. This is my first fan fiction. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm also sorry if the story switches from past and present tense unexpectedly. If you notice anything leave me a comment.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

It has been three years since you had seen your brother Clint. Three years since the attack, since you were forced to go into hiding to avoid being killed. Three years of living by a fake name, constantly on the run. Three years of isolation from the one person you had left.

Now that the people hunting you were either all captured or dead, your exile was finally over. Now you were officially working for shield. You were an agent. Your first assignment was with the Avengers at Stark Tower, with Clint.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Agent Barton

Your stomach churned as you rode the elevator at Stark Tower. Director Fury gave you a side long glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Nervous?" he asked. Not trusting your voice you simply shook your head no. "Good" he smirked as the elevator came to a stop.

You stepped out of the elevator and into a room that you could only guess was the living room because of the couches and multiple flat screen T.V.s. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at you as you walked in. You scanned their faces, recognizing each one, because you had read all of their files the night before. The one person you were looking for was not there.

"Alright everyone." Director Fury started then paused, "Where the hell is Agent Barton?"

"Here sir." A voice answered from the vents. Your heart clenched at that voice, you would know it anywhere. Suddenly Clint dropped down from the vent and landed gracefully on his feet.

He looked basically the same as he had three years ago. He looked at Director Fury, having not yet noticed you, mostly because you were hiding behind Director Fury's back.

"Alright, I want all to meet your new roommate. This is Agent Barton." He said stepping aside forcing everyone to see me, including Clint.

"I prefer (y/n)." you said, looking at the floor with sudden interest, mostly just avoiding his gaze. After what felt like hours of silence, you risked a look up at the other Avengers who were looking back and forth between you and Clint as if trying to see the resemblance. Finally you chanced a glance at Clint who was looking at you as if he had never seen you before in his life. Slowly recognition started to light his eyes as they filled with tears. Then he suddenly turned and ran from the room.

Director Fury cleared his throat. "Well with that out of the way, Agent (y/n) will be staying here with you, so Stark, control yourself." He said shooting Tony a look before leaving on the elevator.

You stood there staring at the others, unsure what to say. Finally Thor stood up and walked to you. Bowing, he took your hand and brushed a kiss over your knuckles. "It is very nice to meet you Lady (y/n)." he said rising from his bow.

"Uh, thanks." You said awkwardly, earning a chuckle from the others.

"So you're Clint's sister." Natasha said as a statement, not a question.

"I didn't even know he had a sister." Tony said winking at you.

"He probably wanted to protect her from you." Steve joked, earning him a glare from Tony.

You laughed at their bantering, already feeling more at ease. You still couldn't get rid of the pit in your stomach though. Clint had ran away from you as if he couldn't stand the sight of you.

"Speaking of siblings Thor, where's Loki?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Probably in his chambers." Thor said with a sigh.

Natasha stood then. "Come on (y/n), I'll take you to your room."

You nodded your thanks and said goodbye to everyone as you followed her out.

"So, what did you do to him? " She asked once you were in the safety of the elevator.

"What do you mean?" you asked even though you knew exactly what she meant.

"I've never seen Clint act like that before."

You sighed as the elevator stopped. "This is your floor." She said leading you out of the elevator into a suite. She led you to the bedroom then turned to you expectantly.

You collapsed on the bed. "I disappeared for three years. I was being hunted by people who wanted to use me to hurt him, so I got off the radar. I couldn't have any contact with anyone from my former life, especially Clint. They would have been monitoring him to see if I had contacted him so that they could find me. I just wanted to keep him safe." You said with tears in your eyes. Natasha sat down beside you on the bed. "I guess after not hearing from me for a while, he probably assumed that I was dead."

"He never gave up on you." Natasha said. "He had S.H.E.I.L.D. looking for you all the time. He used to tell me stories about when you guys were younger. He never gave up hope that you were still alive."

You turned and gave her a small smile." Thanks Natasha."

She patted your knee. "No problem, (y/n)." She said before standing up. "Don't worry, he'll come around, he's just needs some time."

You nodded as she left the room. Suddenly exhausted, you collapsed backward onto the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Confrontation

You woke to a knock at your door. You jumped up to answer it, opening it to find Clint. Your heart stopped beating for a second when you saw him standing there.

"Can I come in?" he asked hesitantly. You nodded and stepped back from the door allowing him entry. He collapsed on the bed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he couldn't carry it anymore. You sat down beside him and waited for him to say something. After a few minutes you felt like you were about to explode when he spoke.

"Where have you been?" he whispered, almost as if he were afraid of the words. Your heart broke in that moment, for causing him so much pain. The tears came from your eyes before you could stop them.

"I'm so sorry Clint." You said wrapping your arms around yourself to keep from falling apart.

He stood suddenly, crossing the rom before slamming his fist into the wall. "That's not good enough (y/n)!"

You flinched at the sound of him screaming at you. He turned and saw you cowering on the bed. "Just tell me where you were (y/n)." he said calmer.

"I was trying to protect you", you whispered. "They were going to use me to hurt you." Then you told him what you had told Natasha earlier. The whole time you told the story, Clint remained standing by the wall, even though you desperately wanted him to hold him like he did when you were younger and upset. When you finished telling the story, you sat there and waited for him to say something.

"You should have come to me and told me. I would have protected you." He said calmly, as if he were talking to a child, and suddenly you were pissed.

"Mabey I didn't want you to protect me, did you think of that? Maybe, just for once, I wanted to protect you."

"It's not your job to protect me (y/n). I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to protect you, especially when you're in danger because of me. God (y/n), do you know what these last three years have been like for me? They have been hell! I have had to sit and wonder if I have lost the only family that I have left. I should have been there, I should have been able to protect you from this, and I would have if you had just come and talked to me."

You sat there silent, trying to keep from crying again. You watched his breathing, waiting for it to return to normal, when it did you said, "I just wanted you to be safe. If they had caught me, they would have tortured and killed me, as you were forced to watch. I didn't want you to get hurt like that."

"So what, you thought that I believing you were dead was better than you actually being dead?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"God Clint, you are so stubborn, you can't even see my side of this!" you screamed, losing your temper again.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have come back." He threw back. The words ripped a hole in your heart.

"Maybe your right, I shouldn't have come back." You whispered. He said nothing, just walked away, slamming the door as he went.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Loners

After your fight with Clint, you didn't want to talk to anyone, so you made your way to the roof. The view was absolutely breath taking. The sun was setting, bathing everything in its fading golden light. You had only been there for a minute when you felt someone behind you.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice spoke before you could turn around. When you did you saw a man with slicked back raven hair, wearing his trademark forest green and gold clothes, it was none other than Loki, destroyer of New York, God of Mischief.

"Yes." You said giving him a wary look.

"I come up here almost every evening to watch the sun set." He said coming to stand beside you.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on you." You said backing away.

"Don't go." He said before amending it, "I mean, you may go if you wish, but it can get dreadfully lonely up here. So please stay."

You nodded before walking back to the railing. The two of you just stood there in silence, watching the sun sink below the horizon.

"Thankyou." You said when the sun had drifted out of sight. "For letting me watch with you."

He nodded. You started to turn away when he asked "Will you come again tomorrow?"

You nodded before you realized that he wasn't looking at you. "Yes, I will try to come tomorrow." He nodded again. "Good night Loki." You said before making your way back inside.

~Time skip~

The days began to pass in a blur. Clint was avoiding you, which hurt a lot. You had become closer with Natasha and the rest of the Avengers, but you didn't really fit in. When the sun started to set, you would join Loki on the roof. He didn't really fit in with the others either. They didn't really trust him, but you found yourself starting to warm up to him slowly. One night after the sun had set, you were about to go back inside when you felt Loki grab your arm.

You looked back at him and saw that he wasn't even looking at you, but out across the city.

"What is it Loki?" you ask as you join him back at the railing.

He doesn't speak for a moment, but then turns to you with a mischievous grin on his face. "I was wondering if you would like to help me with something."

You looked back at him warily. "What do you need me to help with?"

His grin got wider. "You shall see my friend." He said grabbing your hand and pulling you behind him as he led you inside.

"Are we?" you asked suddenly, causing him to pause and look at you in confusion.

"Are we what?" he asked.

"Are we friends?" you clarified.

Understanding brightened his face as he thought about it. "Yes," he answered finally, "I suppose we are friends."

"Good, then as my friend, I'm trusting you not to get me killed." You said causing him to chuckle as he began to pull him behind him again. "Where are we going?" you asked after a few minutes of being dragged behind him.

"Shhh." He whispered. "We must not get caught." He led you for a little longer before you realized where you were. Tony's special liquor cache. Where he keeps his most prized and expensive alcohol.

"Loki." You whispered trying to tug your hand from his. "Loki, we can't. Tony will kill us."

He smiled his mischievous grin. "He can only kill us if he knows that it was us. So that's why we don't get caught."

You paused thinking over what he said. Finally you sighed, conceding to his plan. "Alright but if he finds out, I'm putting all of the blame on you." He laughed quietly as he walked to the door.

You saw his hand glow as he worked his magic, and then the door silently opened. He reached back for your hand, which you gave him before even realizing what you were doing. Once inside, the two of you grabbed a bottle each and left as quickly as you could. You laughed as you ran all the way to your room, Loki in tow.

Once you were in your room, you popped the cork on both yours and Loki's bottles and was about to drink when you felt Loki's hand on your arm.

"My Lady, we must make a toast." He said with laughter in his eyes.

"Alright, what do you want to toast to?"

"Hmm. How about to mischief?" he asked.

You shook your head. "No, that's your thing, it has to apply to both of us, so, how about, here's to being loners?"

He considers it before nodding his approval, "To being loners." He toasted as the two of you clinked your bottles together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 More Confrontations

You woke up the next morning, hungover. Which was not a surprise, considering how much alcohol you had drunk. You looked around your room to find a sleeping Loki in your reading chair, bottle hanging from between his fingers. You tried to sit up, but it took a couple of attempts before you head decided to quit spinning. After deeming it safe to stand without falling over, you decided to take a shower. Once finished you headed back into the bedroom to find Loki rubbing his temples from the pain of his hangover.  
"Good Morning Sunshine." You said with false cheeriness, considering you felt just as bad as he did.

He shot you a glare that could have made even the bravest of men cower, but it had no effect on you.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. This is not my fault. This whole thing was your idea." You said plopping down on your bed before reaching to your table for some much needed Tylenol. "Do you want some?" you asked holding the bottle out to him.

"How many do I take?" he asked opening the bottle?

"Around two or three." You say as you swallow yours. "Then again you're a god so I'm not sure how many it would take to even effect you."

He shook out four and took them dry before tossing the bottle back to you, which you didn't even bother trying to catch, so you just let it land on the bed beside you.

Just then there was a loud booming knock coming from the door. You assumed it was Thor, but opened it to find Natasha.

"Why were you banging on the door so hard?" you asked crossly.

She looked at you in confusion. "I wasn't. Are you hungover?"

You sighed. "Maybe a little." Then you heard Loki snort in amusement from inside the room. Natasha shot you a look before barging past you into the bed room.

"What happened?" she demanded looking between the two of you.

"We got drunk." Loki replied cheekily.

"I can see that smart ass. I meant why where you getting drunk with him (y/n). "

"Look, Nat, we were just hanging out, that's all." You say trying to placate her.

"So just hanging out means breaking into Tony's special stash and getting hammered. Yeah sounds like fun." She says sarcastically. "Oh by the way, Fury's here and there's a meeting. So you might want to get your ass down there because he's not known for his patience." She said as she walked out.

"Great." You huffed after she had left. "Now she's pissed off at me too. What's wrong with me hanging out with you?" you ask Loki even though the answer is obvious.

He sighs "She's just worried about you." He says as he stands up. "You should hurry though, she wasn't lying about Fury being impatient." He placed a kiss on your forehead as a farewell and disappeared into thin air.

You sigh and walk out the door, ready to get this meeting over with.

You stepped off the elevator into the conference room.

"About time you got your happy ass down here Agent (y/n). I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Fury fumed as you went to take a seat between Steve and Thor. You knew he didn't really care if he had interrupted anything so you didn't bother to answer. You looked across the table and caught Clint's eyes. He was pissed and judging from Natasha's similar expression, you could guess why. Natasha had ratted you out. That gossipy bitch. You defiantly glared back, unwilling to feel any guilt until you flashed your eyes to Tony who also looked pissed, then you felt the guilt. You sighed and looked down at the table. You felt Thor place his hand on your shoulder.

"Do not worry Lady (y/n), Brother Tony will forgive you."

"Did she tell everyone what happened?" You asked wondering if everyone felt the same way about your friendship with Loki.

"She just doesn't want to see you get hurt (y/n)." Steve whispered from the other side of you.

You sighed, about to respond when Fury started. "We have reason to believe that Hydra is planning to attack. We don't know when, or where. As you can see we have little to go on. So just keep your eyes and ears open." Then he walked out.

'That's it?' you asked yourself.

"(Y/n), if I could have a word with you." Tony said standing up from the table and walking out. You sighed, pretty sure that you were about to get yelled at, and followed him out.

~Clint's POV~

He watched her leave, sadness gripped him, threatening to suffocate him, then was replaced by anger and frustration. If she had only come to him when she had needed help, he wouldn't have lost her for three years. Then there was the Loki thing that Natasha had told him about. He was definitely not happy about that. He got up from the table and walked out, planning to head to the training room to blow off some steam when he saw Loki walk by.

~Loki's POV~

"Did you touch her?" came an angered voice from behind him. He turned to find Clint, (y/n)'s older brother standing behind him.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked innocently in a way that he knew would irritate Clint to no end.

"(y/n), did you touch her last night?" Clint asked fuming.

"And what concern is it of yours if I did?" he asked just to push the agent even farther.

"If you touched her, I swear to God, I will make you wish for death." He said "Just stay the hell away from her."

"See, even if I wanted to, which I don't, it's not just my choice. I, unlike you will not abandon her." He said pushing the final button, making the Agent lose his control. The next thing he knew, Clint's fist connected with his jaw and pain exploded across the side of his face.

~Normal POV~

You followed Tony to the roof, wondering if he was angry enough to push you off the edge. He leaned his back against the railing, and turned to look at you. You kept your eyes averted from his afraid to see just how furious he was with you.

You heard him sigh. "(y/n), look at me." You did and he didn't seem angry anymore. "I'm not that mad. I'm disappointed, but not mad, not at you. It wasn't your idea after all."

"How do you know that?" you asked suddenly wondering if he was watching.

"I was watching in the surveillance room. I watch you guys when you're up here, to make sure that he doesn't do anything to hurt you." He paused "(y/n), were just worried about you. We know how easily he can manipulate people. We don't want to see you become one of those people."

You sighed, unable to be angry or creeped out about being monitored. "People change Tony, maybe he has."

"Or maybe he hasn't. Just look out for yourself, okay?"

"Fine." You sigh as he pulls you in for a hug.

You stepped off of the elevator to see Clint on top of Loki, punching him in the face repeatedly. "Clint!" you screamed, rushing over, trying to pull him off of Loki. "Clint, stop it!" you screamed as he fought against you, trying to get back to Loki. "Clint, please!" you begged, trying to get his attention. He turned to you then, his eyes hard. As he saw the tears streaming down your face, his eyes softened with sadness.

"(Y/n)." He whispered, brushing the tears away with his fingertips. "I'm sorry".

You saw Loki stand up out of the corner of you eye and turned to him. "You should go see Dr. Banner." You say stepping towards him, away from Clint. Suddenly, you felt trapped in between them. You could feel the tension radiating off of them. You felt like they wanted you to choose and your choice would affect your relationship with the other. Your choice was obvious, but it still hurt.

You took a step back, to Clint, away from Loki. You saw his eyes harden.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not as fragile as you weak mortals." Then he turned away and left you with Clint.

Clint pulled you into his arms, like you wanted him to that first day, and for a moment, everything felt okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 a late Night Encounter

Losing Loki hurt a lot more than you thought it would. That first night, you went to look for him on the roof at the normal time that you two usually meet. You waited until the sun had completely disappeared before giving up and returning inside. You kept returning for almost a week before giving up. One night instead of going to the roof, you decided to hang out with the others. Clint gave you a curious look as you joined him and the rest of the team (excluding Loki) in the living room. You sat down next to Clint on the couch, giving him a small smile to assure him that you were alright.

"So I see that you two have made up." Tony said as he dealt out a deck of cards. Apparently they had decided to play poker. When Tony got to you, you shook your head, signaling that you didn't want to play.

"Yeah, I was wondering how long you two could avoid each other before one of you moved out." Natasha joked.

You smiled as you leaned against Clint. "He couldn't take it anymore. He missed me too much." You joked as you looked at Clint's cards.

He smiled as the game progressed and you dozed off against Clint's shoulder.

You woke up sometime later in your room. You felt someone's arm around your shoulder and saw that it was Clint. You sighed contently, when your stomach rumbled from hunger. Sighing again you got up and made your way downstairs to the main kitchen. Grabbing some yogurt and an apple, you hopped up on the counter and started eating. A few minutes later, the elevator opened up. You turned, expecting Clint, but instead, you saw Loki.

He stepped off, not having seen you yet, and walked to the fridge. You cleared your throat causing him to jump and face you.

"Sorry." You said, hiding your smile by taking a bite of your apple. He nodded and turned back around to the fridge. You could see that the muscles in his back were tense as he grabbed what he wanted and turned to leave. "Wait, Loki, please don't leave."

He turned to face you, his face hard. "Why not? Why could you possibly wish to talk to me? Aren't you worried that your precious brother will find out?"

"Loki." You whispered hopping down from the countertop. "Please just listen to me."

He shook his head, backing away. "I thought that you were different from them." He whispers, his face suddenly vulnerable. He turns to walk away.

Rushing forward you grab his arm to stop him when suddenly you are backed against the counter top. His hands are on your hips, his body presses against yours, his face is mere inches away from yours, but he doesn't kiss you. Then you suddenly realize how much you want him to. Seeing the wanting in your eyes he leans forward and presses his mouth lightly to yours.

What was meant to be a light, whisper of a kiss was suddenly much, much more. Your fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he lifted you back on the countertop. Your legs were around his waist as his hands skimmed the bare skin under your shirt. His fingers slipped over your breast, causing you to gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth. Your bodies were pressed together, impossibly close, but you wanted more.

Suddenly he pulled away, leaving you gasping for air. He was looking at the floor, also trying to catch his breath. "Thankyou." He whispered as he turned away.

"For what?" you ask, just as quietly, wanting him to stay.

He turned back to you as you jumped down from the countertop. "For kissing me like I'm not a monster. For acting like you could ever want to be something more, with me."

"Loki." You whispered as you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around him. It was only now that you realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. You jumped back, heat flooding your cheeks as he looked down at you in confusion. Suddenly, taking in his own shirtless state and your blush understanding dawned in his eyes followed by his trademark mischievous grin.

"Does my nakedness bother you?" he asked and you blushed even harder at the thought of him naked.

"N-no." you stammer, trying to sound believable even though it's obvious that your lying.

He laughs as he pulls you closer. "I don't believe you." He challenges. _Prove it._ His voice says in your head. Feeling bold, you placed your hands on his chest before stretching to capture his lips with yours.

Suddenly the lights come on and Loki is gone so fast you have to catch yourself on the counter to keep from falling on your face. You look up to see Clint standing in the door way. "What are you doing (y/n)?"

You look around to see that Loki is nowhere in sight. "I, uh, I got hungry so I came down here to get a snack." You said gesturing to you empty yogurt container and half eaten apple on the counter.

"Oh, okay." He says before he yawns and turns to leave. Having known you most of your life, your late night snacking habits were old news to him. Sighing you threw the rest of your apple and yogurt container away, and you stood in the kitchen, waiting to see if Loki would come back. After a few minutes you sighed and returned to you room to find it empty. Clint must have decided to sleep in his own bed. After you had crawled into bed and was about to fall asleep, you felt something soft brush your arm. You opened your eyes to find your bed covered with dozens of the biggest, reddest roses you had ever seen in your life. A note was attached to a rose on your pillow that read. _Sleep well. ~Loki._ You held the note close to your chest as you fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 the Ultimatum

When you woke up the next morning, the roses were gone, but the smell still lingered and the note was still clutched in your hand. You smiled as you remembered last night and the way Loki had kissed you. You got up and took a shower, choosing a pair of black skinny jeans and a forest green tunic shirt. You paused when you passed your mirror, just realizing that you had chosen Loki's colors.

You headed down to breakfast and was surprised to see Loki was sitting at the table with the others. He looked up as you walked in and gave you a blank look, which slowly warmed up into his trademark grin when he saw your clothes. Clint noticed your clothes as well and shot Loki a dirty look. You sighed as you sat down between Clint and Steve.

"So (y/n), how was your night?" Tony asked giving you a look that made you feel like he knew what had happened last night between you and Loki. You froze suddenly remembering that he had cameras everywhere in the tower and that he probably did know what had happened.

"It was fine." You said through clenched teeth. If he said anything to Clint, there would be another fight, and that was something that you wanted to avoid.

"Good." He said pleasantly as he went back to eating.

Clint gave you a curious look as you whispered, "He probably saw me get up to get a snack or something." Clint nodded, looking satisfied.

Loki didn't look at you throughout breakfast and left before you could catch him. You volunteered to clean up so that you could have some time alone when Tony offered to help you.

After everyone had left you turned to him. "Alright Tony, what do you want?"

"Remember what I said about looking out for yourself? By that I didn't mean stick your tongue down his throat at four in the morning. Honestly (y/n), I had hoped that you had more sense than to fall for that guy. He's a liar, a manipulator, and he's not afraid to use people to get what he wants."  
You sighed in exasperation. "What do you want me to do Tony?" you asked before you could think to regret it.

"I want you to stay away from him." He said

"And if I don't?" you asked not sounding nearly defiant as you wanted to.

He sighed. "(Y/n), I'm not your Dad or your brother, but I am worried about you, so if you don't stop, I'll tell Clint what happened."

Your breath caught as he confirmed what you had feared. You turned from him and ran.

You weren't sure where you were going until you found yourself outside Loki's door. Suddenly, you realized that this was where you wanted to be. You stood in front of his door, unsure of what to do when you heard him sigh behind you.

"I have stood here for ten minutes, waiting to see if you would knock on my door."

You turned and threw your arms around him. He held you as he stroked the back of your (h/l), (h/c) hair. "What is it little one?" he asked as you buried your face in the crook of his neck, fighting back tears. He sighed and picked you up as if you were a small child and carried you into your room. He set you on the bed, untangling your arms from around him as he sat down beside you. "Tell me." He commanded softly.

You sighed as you told him about your conversation with Tony and how you didn't want there to be another fight between him and Clint, especially not over you. He placed his hand on your chin, tilting your face up to his and kissed you softly. Then he pulled away as someone started banging on the door.

"I won't fight him." Loki whispered pressing another kiss to your lips before standing to answer the door.

"Is she here?" Clint demanded from the door.

"Yes, she is here." Loki said calmly, stepping back from the door to let him in. Clint walked straight to you, saw the tears on your face and turned to Loki.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded.

Before Loki could answer you jumped in. "Clint, stop. He didn't do anything."

"Then why are you crying?" he demanded turning back to you.

Finally you lost it. "Because I'm tired of you two fighting! I'm tired of feeling like I have to choose between the two of you. I feel like I'm being torn in two. And. I. Can't. Take. It. Anymore." You sobbed as you collapsed on the floor, wrapping your arms around yourself.

"(Y/n), please, don't cry." Clint whispered, kneeling down beside you, and wrapping his arms around you.

You looked up to see Loki looking down at you. You sighed. "He already promised no more fighting Clint. Now it's your turn."

He sighed, "(y/n), it's not that easy."

"I'll leave Clint. I will have Fury reassign me. I can't handle the two of you fighting anymore." It was a cruel threat, but it worked.

"Alright. No more fighting. I still don't like him, but I won't fight. Just stay (y/n)." He said as he wrapped his arms tighter around you.

Clint was definitely not okay with your feeling for Loki. He insisted on coming with you to the roof. He stood out of hearing distance, but could still clearly see you.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Loki said when Clint was out of hearing distance. You looked down at your green tunic and black pants. "I think those colors look ravishing on you."

You blushed with pleasure. "I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the roses last night."

"My pleasure. I would have come back, but I wasn't sure I could resist taking things farther than they needed to go." He said as he took your hand.

"I SEE YOU!" Clint yelled across the roof causing Loki to drop your hand and glare across the roof at Clint.

"CAN YOU SEE THIS?" Loki yelled before flipping Clint the bird.

"YES I CAN!" Clint yelled back.

You couldn't help but laugh, even though they were being serious. Loki turned to you, shooting you a dirty look. "Stop egging him on." You said as you reached for his hand.

"I CAN STILL SEE YOU!" Clint yelled Instead of responding you flipped him the bird and stretched up to give Loki a kiss.

"And you accuse me of egging him on." Loki says when you pull away.

"I'm his sister, I'm supposed to mess with him." You turned to see that the sun had already slipped below the horizon and decided to go inside.

"COME ON CLINT!" you called as you pulled Loki behind you.

"If I have to see that again, someone is getting shot." Clint said as he walked past you into the elevator.

You smiled happily as you descended into the tower, standing between the two guys who meant most to you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Familiar Faces

You woke the next morning to a rose on your pillow. You got up and showered before putting on a grey tank top and a pair of dark green skinny jeans. You had just finished getting ready when you heard a knock on your door.

"Come in." You called as you pulled a brush through your mess of (h/c) hair. Natasha walked in and sat down on your bed.

"Hey Nat. What's up?" You asked as you turned to her, brush hanging from where it had gotten caught in your hair.

She smiled as she motioned you over. You sat in front of her on the bed as she ran the brush through your hair. "I wanted to talk to you about Loki."

You sighed, you were getting really tired of everyone telling you how you shouldn't get close to Loki because you would get hurt. "What about him?"

"Clint told me about you and Loki being together and all I'm going to say is that I want you to be careful. I also want to teach you some self-defense incase no one is around to protect you and something happens." You must have tensed up at her words because she quickly amended. "I don't mean protection from Loki. Anything could happen. If something gets in the tower and were out on a job, I don't want you to be defenseless. I already talked to Clint about it and he agrees, so if you're okay with it then we can start this morning." She said running the brush through your hair one last time before handing it back to you.

You smiled at the woman who you had come to think of as a sister. Suddenly something dawned on you. "Sure, but can I ask you a question Nat?"

"Sure." She said unknowing what you were about to ask.

"What's going on between you and my brother?" She froze and stared at you wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly.

You sighed in exasperation. "You know exactly what I mean, so don't play stupid. Are you going out with my brother?"

"No." she said curtly.

"But you like him." You said, because it was clearly obvious that she did.

"Why are you asking me this?" She said dodging the question

"Because you stuck your nose in my relationship so I'm returning the favor, now spill." You said crossing your arms expectantly.

She sighed. "Yes, I like your brother." She said looking down

"What?" Asked a voice from the vents. _Shit._

Suddenly Clint dropped down from the air vents and landed in front of Natasha.

"What the hell were you doing in the vents Clint?" you demanded, but he completely ignored you.

"Nat, look at me. Why didn't you ever tell me that you felt this way?" Clint asked as he cupped Natasha's face.

"Because I just-." Before she could finish, he kissed her.

"Uh, should I leave?" you asked even though this was your room.

They both jerked away as if just remembering that you were there. Blushes creeped into both of their faces as they took in what just happened. Then a knock came at your door.

"Come in." you called and Steve came in.

"Director Fury is down stairs and he says… Did I miss something?" He asks as he takes in Natasha's and Clint's blushing faces.

"Yes, yes you did. Now why is Director Fury here?" you ask.

"Oh, um, he says he needs to talk to us. Hydra has been located ma'am." He says before turning and leaving.

"We had better go." Clint says as he turns to the door.

"Yeah." Natasha says as she follows him.

So the gist of the situation was this. Hydra has been located, planned world domination, blah, blah, blah. The Avengers were going to stop them, including Loki. Excluding you.

"You can't be serious." You said to Clint for what felt like that thousandth time.

"Sorry, (y/n). You have to stay here. You have no training, plus, if something were to happen to you, I don't think I could bear it."

You sighed, giving up. "Just make sure that you come home."

"I promise." He said placing a kiss to your forehead.

You sighed as you watched him walk away to gather up the rest of his gear.

"What, no concerns for my safety?" Loki asked as he came up behind you.

"Always." You whispered as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You turned in his arms and kissed him. "Come back alive." You whispered as he pressed his forehead against yours.

"I swear." He promised.

After you had said goodbye and hugged everyone they left and you had no idea what to do.

You had fallen asleep on one of the couches in the living room when you heard something coming from the elevator. Suddenly it opened and revealed four guys. All of them you had seen before. They were the ones who had forced you to go into hiding three years ago, they were the ones who had hunted you. Now they had you.

You ran, but one of them grabbed you and slammed you to the ground.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's the little bitch who escaped us. Well we've caught you now." Then you felt something sharp prick your neck and the world went dark.


	9. Im so sorry

Oh, MY GOD! I am so sorry for not updating and leaving you with a very awkward cliff hanger. My computer broke, its a sucky excuse, i know. Promise promise promise to update with multiple chapters soon. Please inbox me about what you think of the story or anything really. Thank you so much for reading My Brothers Enemy. I thought about going back and making the girl an actual character with a name but im still on the fence about it, so let me know what you guys think about that idea and once again, thank you for reading!

Love,

Your guilt ridden author

P.S. i really am sorry


	10. Chapter 9

**So i know i said like months ago that I was going to update, and I was, but then i couldn't figure out where i wanted to take the story and plus college is hard. excuses excuses. Anyways, I'm truly sorry, so here is the long awaited next chapter.**

Chapter 9 Homecoming

Bucky stopped the bike in front of Stark tower. You climbed off and had to stop yourself from running to the door. You turned to Bucky. "Are you coming inside with me?" you asked.

"I might as well. It's been a while since I've seen Steve." You nodded and offered him your hand which he took as you led him inside the building.

When you climbed off the elevator on the Lounge floor, you found it vacant.

"I'm going to go find Steve." Bucky said climbing back on the elevator.

"Hold on." You said stepping onto the elevator with him. "I need to find Clint."

He stepped off on Steve's floor leaving you on the elevator, preparing yourself to face Clint.

You stepped off on Clint's floor and stood in front of his door. Finally you knocked. You heard a thump, like someone falling out of bed.

"Hold on." Clint called from inside. You realized that he might be with someone. _Hopefully Nat._ you prayed.

When he opened the door, you froze, suddenly uncertain if you could keep yourself together.

"(Y/n)." he whispered. You took in his shirtless state and his tousled hair.

"Did I interrupt something?" You asked, hoping to break the tension.

"Uh." He said stepping out into the hall, closing the door behind him, confirming your suspicions. Then you were wrapped in his arms. You sobbed into his shoulder as he held you. You could feel his tears wetting your hair. "You're here."

You nodded against his shoulder. Behind him, the door opened, revealing Natasha. You smiled at her as she joined the hug.

"I'm so glad that you're home." She said holding you tight as Clint wrapped an arm around her, including her in the hug.

"So, why were you in his room, Nat?" You asked after the sobbing stopped. Her cheeks turned red as Clint laughed.

Before she could answer, Tony stepped off the elevator. When he saw you, he ran and pulled you in a hug, swinging you around. When your feet were on the ground again, he pulled away, holding you at arm's length, as if to see if you were in one piece before pulling you into a hug again. "You're okay." He kept repeating, more to himself than to you.

"I will be." You said holding him tightly.

"We should go see the others." Nat said once Tony had released you.

Once back in the lounge you were met by more hugs from Thor, Steve and Bruce. You looked around, searching for Loki, but he wasn't in the room.

"I'll be back." You said as you headed for the elevator. You knew where he was, and you had to find him.

When you stepped off of the elevator onto the roof, you saw him leaning against the railing, looking out over the city.

"Loki." You called softly. You knew he heard you, but didn't respond. You went to stand beside him. "Loki, say something." You begged.

He turned to you, his eyes vulnerable. "What am I supposed to say? When I came back to find you gone, I felt like a part of me had died. When I was forced to stand and watch as you were raped and tortured, and I couldn't do anything to save you. I have never felt that helpless. I feel like I can't survive without you. My love for you has made me weak." He spat viciously causing you to flinch. "And yet, I would die if I lost you." He whispered tenderly, caressing your face. "Love is a new concept to me. I feel weak and strong at the same time. When you called my name just now, I was certain that you were just a part of my imagination. Then I saw you, and you begged for me to say something. What I should have said is this. (Y/n), I love you, with every fiber of my being, I love you."

You stood frozen at his confession. You saw the light start to fade from his eyes before you realized that you should respond, but no words would come from your mouth. Giving up, you threw yourself into his arms, crushing his mouth with yours. He kissed you back with equal intensity.

"I love you." You whispered when you came up for air. He kissed you again, softly this time.

"We should go inside." He suggested, letting go of all of you but your hand.

When you returned to the lounge, you found that Bucky had already told everyone about how he had saved you. When you sat down, you couldn't help but notice the hard looks Bucky was giving Loki, who had yet to relinquish your hand.

"So, who was this guy?" Nat asked.

"His name is Drew. We dated a few years ago. I thought that I was in love with him, but he was just using me to get to Clint. One night, he started to try and get information from me about Clint, when I wouldn't comply, he attacked me. So I shot him. I thought he was dead, apparently, I should have shot him in the head." You said as you clenched Loki's hand so hard that it had to be going numb, but he didn't say anything.

"He's a dead man." Clint seethed.

"Do you think that he'll come after you again?" Steve asked.

"Not me, I think he's done playing, next time, he'll go for Clint." You said looking at Clint.

"He won't touch me." Clint said catching your stare.

"We should all get some sleep." Tony said after a few seconds of silence. Everyone nodded and stood. You felt Tony place a hand on your shoulder, signaling that you should stay. Loki turned to you, and you nodded for him to leave. When Bucky passed you, he placed a kiss on your forehead.

"I'm glad that I came when I did." He whispered.

You nodded, a little confused as he left. Once everyone was gone, you heard Tony chuckle.

"Someone's jealous." He remarked, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"What do you mean?" you asked as you hopped up on the bar.

"Bucky, he's falling for you. Can't really blame him, but I feel like he's fighting a losing battle." He said taking a drink from his glass.

"Loki told me he loved me." You blurt out without thinking, causing Tony to choke a little on his scotch.

"He said that, did he?" he asked while wiping his spewed scotch off of the bar. You nodded, suddenly lost for words. "I believe him." He said finally. "He was a wreck while you were gone. He kept saying that we had to save you. We all wanted to, but we couldn't find you. I would have been there in a heartbeat, I would have saved you, if I could have found you. With J.A.R.V.I.S. down, I can't really do anything. I'm working on getting him re-booted, but it's taking time."

"Tony." You said, scooting so that you were right beside him. "I know that you did everything that you could. I know that you would have saved me if you could have. What matters is that I'm here now. I got out. I'm alive."

"No thanks to me." He whispered taking another drink.

"Tony." You whispered, very close to tears. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he demanded. "You didn't ask to get captured."

"But I came here. Because of that, you care about me, and now you're hurting. You all are, and it's all my fault. Clint would have been better off thinking that I was dead. Then he wouldn't have had to watch as I, as I was." You couldn't continue because you were crying too hard.

Tony pulled you into his arms. "Hey, none of this is your fault. You have no control over what we feel. I could have seen you on the street somewhere and decided that I care about you. None of this is your fault (y/n), do you understand me?" he asked pushing you away a little to see your face.

You nodded. He sighed and presses a kiss to your forehead. "Go to bed, (Y/n). Everything is going to be okay, you'll see."

You walked into your room and saw someone in your bed. At first you assumed that it was Clint, but on further inspection, you saw that it was Loki, asleep, waiting for you. He opened his eyes when you crawled into bed.

"Hey." You said sleepily as you snuggled up to him.

"Hello." He said, wrapping his arm around you, pulling you closer.

You froze slightly, realizing that you were in bed with Loki. Feeling you tense, he looked down at you.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We're in bed together." You whispered, feeling a blush creep into your cheeks.

His laughter shook the bed. "Is that what you're worried about? Relax love, I won't do anything, I promise."

"Oh." You said, slightly disappointed.

"Unless." He started. "Unless, you want me to?" he said, phrasing it like a question.

"I just." You started, but lost your nerve.

"You just?" he prompted.

"I just want to forget." You whisper.

"I can take the memories from you, if you want." He suggested softly. You shook your head. "Then how can I help you forget?" he asked almost desperately.

You laid there, not speaking. You knew that what you wanted could make him feel like you were using him.

"(Y/n), please, tell me what to do." He whispered, holding you closer.

You said nothing, just leaned up and pressed your lips to his. Slowly you started to deepen the kiss, until he pulled away.

"(Y/n), are you sure? We don't have to, we can just-." He said before you cut him off by pressing your lips to his.

"I want this." You said, pulling him closer. "Please." He sighed and pulled you closer than you thought was possible.

"Just tell me if you want to stop." He whispered as he captured your mouth with his again.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

You woke up in Loki's arms. You smiled to yourself and got out of bed without waking him. After a shower, you returned to your room to find Loki awake, sitting up in bed.

"Good morning." You said cheerily.

He chuckled. "Indeed it is." When he got out of bed, you blushed. Taking in your reaction, he wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked into the bathroom.

As you were making the bed, a knock came from the door. "Come in." you called.

Clint walked in the room, and you said a silent prayer that Loki would stay in the bathroom until he left. Apparently, God wasn't paying attention to you today.

Loki walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and paused to stare at Clint.

"Um, hi." Loki said before grabbing his clothes from the floor and walking back into the bathroom. You turned to Clint, trying to think of an explanation for what just happened. You opened your mouth, but Clint interrupted you.

"I seriously don't want to know." He said looking at you. "Just please be careful, God knows we don't need any little Lokis running around." Causing you to turn bright red.

You sighed, thankful that he wasn't going to try and kill Loki. Then you thought about his comment about children and paused. You had wanted children once, before you realized how deadly the world could be, now the thought of bringing a child into the world terrified you. But you still wondered if one day you and Loki might…

"(Y/n)," Clint said snapping his fingers in front of your face. "What's wrong, you're not pregnant are you, I swear to God if you are, I will kill him."

You shook your head quickly. "I'm not, I promise."

He nodded in relief. "That's good, so um, there's breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry."

You nodded. "I'll be down in a minute."

He nodded again and left. As soon as the door shut, you felt Loki wrap his arms around your waist from behind and place a kiss on the side of your neck.

You were still thinking about the "little Lokis" comment and you felt Loki tense up behind you. You turned around to see what was wrong, only to find that he wouldn't look you in the eye.

"Loki, what's wrong." You ask, trying to get him to look at you.

"I heard." He said simply, sounding slightly bitter.

"Heard what?" you ask confused. "My conversation with Clint?"

He shook his head "No, though that could not have been pleasant, I fear this may be worse."

You sighed in frustration. "Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

He looks at you now. "I heard your thoughts, just now, about the children."

"Does it bother you, me wanting that one day?"

"Yes! It bothers me. How could you want that? Don't you think having one monster in your life is enough, now you want to bring more into the equation?" He yelled as he began to pace.

"How can you say that?" you whispered.

He sighed and came to a stop in front of you. "Because it's true. What good could my blood possibly bring? They would be the children of a monster, and through that, become monsters themselves. I am sorry, but I could never give you what you seek, I cannot give you a family of your own."

You sigh and wrap your arms around him. "How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your skull? You are not monster. But if you don't want children, I won't fight you."

He sighs as he pulls you closer. "Of course I want children, I'm just afraid that they will become the evil that I feel lives with in me."

You sigh. "Loki, we don't have to talk about this now, it can wait until a later time, I mean, we're not even married, so there's really no point in talking about it now."

Loki nods and pulls away. You smile at him and take his hand, leading him out the door to breakfast. Once on the elevator you pause.

"Oh, and Loki."

"Yes?"

"If I ever catch you in my head again, I will hit you."

He laughs and pulls you closer. "Okay love, you won't catch me." You glare up at him, and he gives you his trade mark smirk before kissing you gently.

After stepping off the elevator, hand in hand with Loki, you caught Nat and Tony's smirk and glared in return. Clint was such a gossipy bitch. You sighed before sitting down next to Thor with Loki on your other side.

"So (y/n), how was your night?" Tony asked with a knowing smirk. You gave him a look that screamed for him to shut up, which he pointedly ignored. "I hope it was "heavenly". He said with a chuckle.

"He's not even that type of god, you idiot." You snapped at Tony before giving Clint an evil look. "But, since you seem to be okay with openly discussing my sex life, how long have you two been shacking up?" You asked motioning between Nat and Clint.

Tony choked on his drink while Bruce thumped him on the back a few times. After he could breathe again he looked between Nat and Clint before turning to Steve. "You owe my 50 bucks!" he cheered before sitting back smugly.

"You made bets?" Clint asked indignantly. "Seriously, don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"That's funny coming from you, you gossipy bitch!" Said before chucking an orange at his head, which of course he caught before throwing it back, but not at you, at Loki. "Besides I needed their opinion on if I should kill this asshole or not." He said, but with amusement in his voice.

Everyone looked up when Bucky came into the room, his eyes scanning everyone's faces until they met yours. Your stomach flipped with worry when you saw his eyes brighten when he saw you, and harden when he saw Loki next to you. You replayed what Tony told you the night before about Bucky having feelings for you. You then feel Loki tense up beside you, you turn to him to find him glaring at Bucky. You place a hand on his arm, hoping to calm him down a bit, it seems to work a bit.

"Good morning (Y/N)." Bucky says as he walks past you to sit beside Steve.

"Morning Bucky." You say. _I have to talk to him, before this gets too far._ You think to yourself before looking at Loki. _I don't need anyone fighting over me._

Loki looks down at you, a small smirk on his lips. " _It would hardly count as a fight love. He wouldn't have a chance before I killed him if he touched you."_

You jump as you hear Loki's voice in your head. Then you glare at him. " _I thought I told you to stay out of my head."_

 _"I can't help it love, it is just so interesting in here."_ Loki countered his trademark smirk growing.

 _"But I told you-"_ you started to say before you were interrupted.

"Can you two please stop that?" Clint said "It's weird."

"How is it weird?" you asked, taking your gaze off of Loki.

"It's like you guys are having a silent conversation with each other." He said before stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth. "It's creepy."

"Actually Brother Barton, its most likely- ow brother, why did you kick me?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you speak of Thor." Loki said back.

"You kicked me just now under the table. I was just going to say that- ow Brother, why?" Thor whined.

"I still have no idea what it is you speak of brother." Loki said with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Loki, sto-ow! What the hell dude." You say as you feel him kick you in the leg.

He looks at you in alarm, "I swear, that was not me."

You look over at Clint who has a satisfied smirk on his face. "You asshole." You say before returning the kick only to kick Nat instead. Needless to say, a kicking war broke out before turning into food being flung at each other. You smile as Loki picks eggs out of your hair before placing a kiss on your forehead. _"I love you."_ You think to him.

 _"I love you."_ His voice whispers in your mind and for the first time in years, you felt at home.

 **So this not how I pictured this chapter, honestly I had no idea where I wanted this chapter to go. Pretty much thi is just a light chapter to help lighten the mood after all the heavy tings that happened. Also i know that a lot of things i have in the story are wrong, such as Clintasha. Honestly i wrote that before i saw Age of Ultron, i also have not seen civil war so i have no idea what happens there...so yeah sorry. Also i wanted to say again, sorry for the really late updates. ~ Nikki**


	12. Chapter 11

The next few weeks were peaceful. Nothing major happened aside from the growing tension between Loki and Bucky who decided to stay for a while. Clint and Nat were doing good, as were you and Loki. Until one night you shot up from bed and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of your stomach into the toilet.

"Love, are you alright?" Loki asked coming up behind you, pulling your hair back from your face. Unable to talk you just shook your head before hurling more of the food you had eaten earlier into the toilet. "Shall I get Dr. Banner?" he asked gently.

"No." you gasped, after your stomach finally decided that it was empty. "I'll be okay, probably just something I ate." You say before standing up to brush your teeth.

Loki hesitated. "If you are sure."

You nod, "I'm sure."

He nodded before taking your hand and leading you back to the bed that you and he now shared. After laying awake for a few minutes to make sure that your stomach had indeed settled, you fell back asleep in Loki's arms.

You woke up the next morning feeling good. You sat up and stretched before turning to see Loki still asleep. You chuckled and nudged him. "Loki, wake up." He continued to sleep. You scooted closer to him, shoving on his arm, "Loki, wake up." Suddenly, Loki's arm shot out, wrapping around your waist, pulling you to him.

"I'm afraid that I cannot." He mumbled into your hair.

"Why not?" you huffed, halfheartedly struggling to get free.

"Because then we must get out of bed, and I am not sure that I can bear that." He said while holding you tighter and putting one of his legs over yours to stop you from struggling.

"But Loki." You whined, struggling harder now.

"Yes love?" Loki chuckled.

"I'm hungry." You whined, finally ceasing your struggles, looking at him pathetically.

He chuckled and finally released you. "Alright, food, then back to bed." He said sitting up and pulling his pants on.

You just laughed, pulling on a pair of denim shorts and a grey t-shirt.

The two of you left the room hand in hand, heading to the elevator. "How do you feel this morning?" Loki asked as the two of you stepped on.

"I feel a lot better, like I said it was probably something I ate that didn't agree with me." You said looking up at him. "I'm okay."

At least, you were, until you stepped off the elevator into the kitchen. The smell of bacon hit your nose and you froze.

"Morning you two, I'm making breakfast." Steve called from behind the stove.

Your stomach heaved as you watched him crack an egg into a skillet. You covered your nose with your hand and ran to the bathroom, pushing past Tony and Bruce on the way. When you reached the bathroom you dry heaved because your stomach was still empty from last night's episode.

You felt someone pull your hair away from your face and assumed it was Loki. Finally after five minutes of your stomach heaving up nothing, it settled down. You turned to thank Loki and assure him you were alright, but it turned out to be Clint. He looked at you with worry.

"Clint, I'm okay." You say, looking away.

"I don't think so." He said before looking down at your stomach. "The smell, it made you sick, didn't it?" He asked looking back into your eyes. You nod, slowly. He sighs. "I remember, when mom was pregnant with you, she would get sick at the smell of cooked meat. That thanksgiving before you were born was awful. She was determined to cook a turkey, with every window in the house open, fans going, it was freezing cold, but she was determined. Finally dad had enough and put a stop to it. He turned to oven off, put us both in the car and we got a hotel room. Then he went and got plain cheese pizza, breadsticks and salad." He chuckled a bit before turning serious again. "(Y/n), you need to talk to Dr. Banner."

"Clint, I don't think that I'm-." You start before he interrupts you.

"I noticed it a few days ago." Clint says then looks down at your stomach again.

You follow his gaze and notice a slight bump at the base of your usually flat stomach. Your breath hitches as you slowly place your hand on the bump, confirming that something was indeed there. Your other hand then flies to your mouth, trying to contain the sobs that had begun to rack your body. Clint pulls you into his arms, slowly rocking you back and forth, trying to calm you down. It was working until you hear yelling coming from the kitchen. You and Clint both jumped up and ran to the commotion just in time to see Bucky punch Loki.

"You son of a Bitch! You got her pregnant!" Bucky yelled as he looked down at Loki laying on the ground.

Of course, Loki being Loki, made it worse. "Jealous are we." He smirked as Bucky pulled him up off the ground by his collar, and pulled his fist back for another punch. The temptation to let him get hit again was there, mostly because he had egged Bucky on and because he would recover pretty quickly, but the more sensible side of you won out.

"Bucky stop." You say grabbing his elbow before he can hit Loki again. Then you look around at the other avengers that hadn't even lifted a finger to help, I mean sure they don't like him, but come on. "You guys were just going to stand around?"

"Actually, were in line." Tony said with his arms crossed. You huff before looking back at Bucky who still held Loki by the collar.

"Bucky, let go of him." You said softly, gently. He slowly released his grip on Loki before turning to you. You could see Loki shooting you a dark look out of the corner of your eye. _Oh calm down, I believe I just saved your ass._ You thought to him, earning only an amused snort in return. "It's okay Bucky, calm down." He nodded before going to stand by Steve.

"Alright then, my turn." Tony said cracking his knuckles and stepping towards Loki.

"No." You say, standing in front of Loki. "Won't you all feel like idiots if it turns out not to be his, or did you all forget a certain event that happened not even a month ago." You say, trying to keep your voice even as Drew's face flashed into your mind. _Please God, let it be Loki's child_. You think to yourself. Everyone flinches in remembrance of what happened, all except for Bucky. No one had told him what had happened so he looked around confused, until Steve whispered something to him that caused him to jerk his eyes to yours in shock before storming out of the room.

"One thing doesn't make any sense though." Nat says stepping forward. "You're showing too much to only be a few weeks along." This causes everyone to look at you.

"I don't know why." You say looking around. But there is something that I've been meaning to talk to Dr. Banner about, but I keep forgetting." You meet his eyes and he nods for you to continue. "When Drew stabbed me in the arm, I woke up the next day and to wound was completely healed."

He came up beside you and looked at the arm that you were stabbed in, which was completely healed, not even a scar. He nodded before turning to Tony. "We will need to do some blood tests, chances are they injected her with something that causes cells generate quickly which could be the reason why the fetus has progressed so quickly." Tony nods as Bruce walks past him before coming up to you.

"We'll figure this out." Tony says before putting his arm around your back and leading you to the elevator to take you to the lab.


End file.
